megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SonictheHedgehogFan24/Mega Man X - Stage Selects (Ranked)
Do you all remember my personal ranking for the Mega Man Stage Selects in the Classic Series? Well, this time, we're going to move forward to the next series in the franchise: Mega Man X. How this is going to work is the following: 1. All Stage Selects will be counted as their own themes. This means Stage Select 1 and Stage Select 2 will both be ranked separately. The Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X remixes will be included with the X1 rankings. Vile's Stage Select will be on it's own. 2. I will not include the X''-''Treme ''games, as those are just remakes of the themes from ''X1 and X2. I will also not include Mega Man X: Command Mission ''(Because I don't think it even HAS a Stage Select to begin with). Alright, with the ground rules set, let's dive straight into it... #18: ''Mega Man X7 - Stage Select 1 Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2u0SzYbP8o Oh... my... God. This Stage Select theme is, in my opinion, the worst in the X series. Now, it doesn't mean it's bad, I mean, it still has a rockin' bassline, but that's about all it has going for it. Not to mention X7 contains some of the WORST MAVERICKS EVER (Looking right at you, Flame "BURN TO THE GROUND!" Hyenard!) Man... there really isn't much to say about this theme, other than that it's extremely repetitive, much like all the other Stage Selects, but this takes it to an EXTREMELY ANNOYING degree. Oh, man, if it wasn't for the bassline being so cool, I'd probably be thinking, "Screw it! I'm not staying here!" and immediately choose the first level, likely Soldier Stonekong. Finally, this nightmare of a theme is out of the way. Now, to continue onwards... #17: Mega Man X3 - Stage Select 2 Link (SNES): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egfK2nTZPn8 Link (PSX): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qFt0mcvM6A Now, this theme has 2 versions, so I'll be taking both into consideration. Let's start with the SNES version. This version just creeps me the crap out, and makes me think of the inside of a haunted house... or the end of the world. Man... but it's still is pretty good! The backing strings and bass give that creepy vibe, combined with the eerie melody, sends chills running down my spine. And with the black-and-white mugshots of the Mavericks... that makes it even creepier than it is. However, this isn't my favorite version of the song. That honor goes to the PSX version. Why do I tend to like this version over the SNES original? Well, while it may not sound as creepy as the other, I find this being the better version because it contains more of a jazzy feel. With groovy drums and a synth-based melody and bassline, I just find more enjoyment out of this than the original. There really isn't much to say about it. Onto number #16... #16: Mega Man X5 - Stage Select 1 Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYFbtPYwxHM Okay, I'm just putting this out there right now: This is one of my favorite songs in Mega Man X5, along with the 2nd Stage Select theme, Squid Adler's theme, X vs Zero, The Skiver's theme... and even Duff McWhalen (even if it's just a remix of Bubble Crab). Now, why do I like it so much? Let's find out: For starters, the way this sounds makes me think of a "BREAKING NEWS" broadcast, much like the Complete Works version of the Stage Select in Mega Man 4 (See #9 on my previous countdown for that). It gives you the feeling that, combined with the time limit you have on the clock, that the world is LITERALLY on the edge of destruction, and you have no time to waste, so you need to defeat all the Mavericks or destroy Eurasia as quickly as possible. You gotta be quick, man (Yeah, yeah, that was terrible, I know...)! And why does this remind of the intro to Megadeth's "Hangar 18?" Listen to it: The main melody goes up in a D minor (F major) scale, while the bass remains on a singular D note. Listen to that song's intro, then to this Stage Select. See where I'm going with this? Can you feel it? The whole planet's fate is right in your grasp. What will you do? The choice... is yours. #15: Mega Man X8 - Stage Select 3 Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S73V8qZCBrk Um... no, you're not seeing things. This game does have ''3 ''Stage Select themes. Category:Blog posts